Of Colds and Fiances
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: Finale. Slash. Of course, he'd get a stupid cold right after that spectacular proposal...and of course, there's Geil to make sure he gets better to accept said proposal, then ravish him into the ground. Delius officially hated colds. GeilxDelius


**Disclaimer: If it seems similar in any way, shape, or form, it probably isn't mine.**

**Taking from the lovely suggestion of **_**Kraele and Bremon**_** the finale in this series of merry gayness is ending with Delius being sick and being taken care of (much to his dismay) by Geil…and of course Geil's going to be a total and complete perverted ass about it.**

**XD I actually had to reread the other two to remember what the hell I wrote about.**

**Warnings: Gayness all around, some rather obvious references, corniness, fluff, shamelessness, and general cursing.**

**Notes: Brief mentioning of Nocturnal Mercury and Konan from "Come Together", just thought I'd mention them.**

* * *

Of course, after the spectacular proposal I had to get sick. I, Delius Isnt Blind, can officially say that I am most definitely not on Lyssa's good list.

That is to say, I am on her shit list, somewhere wayyy_yyyyyy_ down on it, like…next to, oh I don't know, Shiro Tagachi?

"Common lovely, don't be stubborn."

Someone, anyone, make the voice go _away._

A sigh. "You have to eat something sweetheart. Better now that there isn't any strong waves than later when it starts to get rough…but then again I know you like it rough." A snicker.

Please…far, far, _far,_ away.

"Seriously, lovely, as much as I would love for you to stay in bed, preferably with me and naked, you should get up and get some air."

Oh for the love of Grenth, I even said _please_, what more do you Gods (and Goddesses) want from me? A sacrifice of human blood and souls? Because I can do that! Just make the voice go _away_!

Another sigh, a hand poked my side and I could feel the bastard curl up against my back, trying to fumble his way through the blankets and to me. After a few moments of unsuccessful groping Geil let out another huff and settled for draping himself over me. Loath as I am to admit it, it became much warmer with him smothering me than with just the thin, poor excuses of scraps sewn together the people of this ship called blankets. Why was I on this ship again?

A soft purring from above me.

I remember now. A stupid, perverted ex-fiance-turned-_possible_-fiance-again, popped into my life and effectively proved me gay and chased me half naked around Shing Jea (a monastery damn it!) professing his undying love for me.

Why didn't I just teleport?

I remember that too…the stalker knows _everywhere_ I've gone and could teleport right after…he also knows more places too and could easily corner me.

Although him pinning me down isn't really much better, but it's warm and I'm terribly cold so I wont argue that just now.

Argh, stupid cold, stupid sinuses, stupid sore throat, stupid cough, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Are you alive under there? If so could you please come out from under there? Not from under me, that's where I like you best, but from under those blankets? I would be terribly upset if you died of asphyxiation and not lack of air from my awesome kissing skills." More groping that is slightly closer to areas I'd like not to be touched but still a little far off enough that I consider myself safe, for now.

I wiggle out from my little nest of warmth and am met with a bronzed, naked, chest. I feebly glare up at the amused brown-gold eyes tinted blue by spirit vision and nuzzle back into his chest. Shut _up_, it's warm and I'm cold, I repeat, _cold_!

"Nngh."

"I don't know what that means lovely, care to elaborate? Or is my presence rendering you in able to speak properly?"

"Nnnnnnnrgh, shut up and get off your heavy. Can't breathe." I, with much effort, worm an arm free of his heavy weight and poke him in the ribs, twice for good measure, before he rolls to the side and attempts to get up.

"I said off, not out, get back down here!" I pull him back down and curl into his arms, he snickers a little, amused at my pain that sadist, and runs his hands up and down my back. He runs a hand through my hair before sliding it on my forehead.

"Fever, I really should find a healer." His voice is only slightly laced with concern,_ slightly _because anything more would be totally out of character with his amused, bastard, spawn-of-the-devil attitude.

"Later, cold, you warm, sleep now." I grumble and lightly drift off to sleep to Geil's quiet laughter and his warm hands running up and down my still exposed form from our less than innocuous activities from the night before.

* * *

I woke up feeling a slightly bit better, and by that I mean there was no invisible crusher trying to crush my skull into fine little bone dust _but_ an extremely unpleasant sensation not caused by my human pillow working it's way up my abdomen. Said human pillow's arms were still wrapped around me in a steel grip which I was surprisingly able to rip out of and run into the washroom in enough time to retch out my guts in an explosive shock of sour bile and retching.

A few seconds of dry heaving later Geil's quiet footsteps padded across the cabin and he knelt to run his hands over my back, and I remembered with some embarrassment that I was still completely naked.

"I'll be getting that healer now." I nodded, as much as I would miss my human pillow a healer would be _really_ nice right about now. I crawled back to bed, slipping into some article of clothing that could or could not be mine, and since it was mostly black I suppose it was Geil's.

A few minutes later the door opened and I cracked open an eye to see a monk, paragon, and Geil come into the room. The monk, female, and the paragon, male, were holding hands. The monk smiled, her body was covered in glowing purple dragons and the paragon's eyes were glued to her, he looked completely besotted with her.

"Hello, I am Nocturnal Mercury, and it is to my understanding that you have a cold." Mercury smiled in that placating, serene, way that only monks could pull off. I cleared my throat.

"Yea, you wouldn't happen to be able to help with that would you?" She smiled and padded her way to the side of the bed, checking my temperature and whatnot. Geil and the paragon conversed quietly in the background, Geil occasionally glancing over at me, and the paragon glancing over at Mercury.

"So, forgive my prying, but the dervish over there, is he your lover?" She said as she pulled out some herbs from her pouch mixing them. I blinked and turned to her.

"I, guess he is. Is the paragon over there yours?" She smiled again.

"Yes, Konan is my husband, we're going on a tour of the amber forests and jade seas for our honeymoon."

"Would you, erm, be killed by the factions?"

She flashed an amber amulet with the insignia of a rose and skull. "Political immunity."

I raised a brow. "Now however did you get that?"

"I have relatives in high positions, and Konan is a _very_ good Ambassador."

"He's an ambassador?" Interesting.

"Yes, and to be truthful he's also on business, there has been some trouble among the noble families and the militia of Istani. I don't quite understand it, but your lover seems to."

Geil knew?

"Oh." I didn't really know what else to say. She patted my hand and handed me a mixture of herbs.

"Take this twice a day, breathe the steam for your sinuses. It will soothe your throat and stomach, I wish I could heal the cold completely, but there are things that not even Dwayna cannot fix."

"Thank you very much Lady Mercury." She patted my hand again and rose; effectively cutting off what conversation the two Sunspears were having on the other side of the cabin. She and Konan left leaving me to and Geil.

"So…what's the trouble among the noble families and the Istanians this time?" I asked, idly fumbling with the leaves. Geil softly sat next to me on the small bunk.

"It's nothing you should worry about lovely." I snorted.

"I'll worry anyway, what is it?" He shifted, uncomfortable, which is odd because _nothing_ makes _Geil_ uncomfortable, usually the other way around, Geil making people (usually me) uncomfortable. I decided that I sort of liked that better than him being uncomfortable.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about, but the noble families doubt the Sunspears and their intentions."

"That's stupid, the Sunspears are practically the citizens of Istani itself."

"Indeed, but the nobles would feel better if there was, personal, relations between the two."

"You mean, like a marriage?"

"Yes, specifically between one of the higher leaders and one of the higher nobles. But it's not important."

"High ranked leaders? Wouldn't that mean you?" He _was_ ranked pretty high and a noble for a stalker-freak. As much as I wanted to feign disinterest, I couldn't help but feel the spark of jealousy inside my core at the thought that Geil could possibly be called back to be married off.

"Maybe."

"How soon?"

"Not sure."

"Do you know to whom?"

"No."

"Yes." He looked puzzled.

"Sweetheart, 'yes' isn't a question."

"I know, but yes."

"To what?"

"Yes I'll marry you, you twit."

His gold eyes lighted up with surprise and it was sinful how sexy it made him look.

"You really mean it?"

"No, not really."

"Yes, you do! I love you!" He wrapped his arms around my middle. "And it didn't even take me a few more rounds in bed with you to make you say yes!"

"Oh, shut up you." Because, damn it all, I was _not _saying yes to him because I was jealous! It was not because I'd miss my stalker and be upset if he got married to some snotty woman in Istani. "At least no one can protest, but can two men really get married?"

He laughed.

"You've obviously never seen Vabbi."

"When we get married I don't want my brothers there...the teasing would be horrible."

"Alright." He mumbled absently, hands wandering.

"I don't want your squadron or whatever you have there either, _that_ would be mortifying."

"Of course." Geil nuzzled into my neck.

"Are you even listening to me?"

He smashed his lips to mine and his hands wandered low on my hips. "I love you." I guess not.

"I know."

"I really, really, love you."

"Yea, yea shut up and kiss me."

He snickered, and slipped the ring on my finger. "I will, among other things." He snickered again.

"I have a cold."

"I know."

"You'll catch it."

"Then you'll take care of me."

"Says who?"

"Says your fiancé." I groaned, stupid jealousies making me say yes to stupid proposals.

He nuzzled his face into my neck nipping at the still sensitive area from the piercing.

* * *

The next morning I was better from my cold, but some stupid dervish soon-to-be-husband wasn't.

He groaned.

"I told you you'd catch my cold." Even sick his smirk was still hot. I blushed.

"And I told you," he pulled me down onto his lap as he curled around me, "you'd take care of me."

I rolled my eyes.

**End**


End file.
